<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open up to Me by xolaris_12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139593">Open up to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolaris_12/pseuds/xolaris_12'>xolaris_12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, May desperately needs Therapy, Post-Episode: s03e22 The Last Adventure!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolaris_12/pseuds/xolaris_12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of The Last Adventure! and May and June's return from their trip with Donald and Daisy, May has trouble opening up to anybody who isn't Webby or June: Violet wants to help fix that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Violet Sabrewing/May Duck, Webby Vanderquack &amp; May Duck &amp; June Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Communication</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open up to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were so much easier when May felt like she knew her purpose.</p><p>Before her introduction to the McDucks, all she ever knew was June, Bradford, Black Heron, and the other F.O.W.L agents, and all she ever knew was her one objective: To retrieve the missing mysteries from the McDucks, and to bring Webby to F.O.W.L to complete their grand plan. Granted, she never knew what that grand plan entailed, but before meeting the McDucks, she never knew there was anything wrong with it, and for some reason, that felt comforting. When all she knew was a grand plan, she never thought that her and June were evil. Given the events of last year, that obviously changed.</p><p>Donald, Daisy and Webby spent months trying to comfort May and June, trying to make it known that they <em>are</em> family to them and that they're not evil, that they were just misguided, and maybe that worked for June, but it still didn't give May much convincing. Sometimes May was jealous about how June was so easy to change her mindset and perspective of herself and her past actions, when May still mentally beat herself up about it almost every day.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're back," Webby exclaimed when she saw May and June at the doorstep of McDuck Manor, "Now we can really pick up where we left off!".</p><p>But where did they leave off? May and June trying to destroy her (well, <em>their</em>) family? May and June mindlessly trying to get the approval of Bradford and Black Heron, because those two were the only real role models they really had after birth? May resenting Webby because she actually had the one thing that May and June spent every waking moment since their days in the tubes, to have?</p><p>During her trip with Donald and Daisy, she had gotten comfortable enough with the two to have conversations on these kinds of things, but it didn't help that Daisy didn't quite relate to what her and her sister had gone through, and while she could tell that Donald genuinely cared about her and her sister's wellbeing, it didn't help that she couldn't... 100% understand him. Yet, the thought of someone just caring enough to even listen, and offer some form of comfort, felt <em>amazing</em> to May, and it didn't helped with her form a familial bond with the two throughout the course of their trip.</p><p>What also didn't help, however, was that June was the ultimate blabbermouth. She didn't intend on telling Webby on how she felt, because she didn't really know how she'd react: May was made from Webby, but if there was one thing for certain, it was that all three had a mind of their own. May, wasn't exactly sure on how someone would react to "you and your entire existence is everything I've ever wanted, and because of that I somewhat resent you even though I know it isn't your fault, and it took you a long time to get to this place as well" being directed at them. </p><p>However, Webby was completely understanding of this. Maybe a little <em>too</em> understanding, because ever since June spilled the beans to her, it always felt like Webby was overcompensating for May's feelings. </p><p>Whenever May and June would videocall Webby during their trip, Webby always made it her business to make sure that the triplets, or her two best friends Lena and Violet, where in the background as well. All of them were nice, but May always got the vibe that they would be contemplating in their minds about 50 other things they could be doing besides listening to June and Webby rant and rave about whatever new discoveries June was intrigued by on their trips, or what new adventures the McDucks were going on that they were all in attendance for.</p><p>Yet, there was always one person who always stood out on the calls to May besides Webby: Violet.</p><p>Violet wouldn't really say much, especially not in comparison to Webby, June and Lena, but whenever she did, it usually entailed something along the lines of asking why May barely ever spoke. Webby would usually pass it off as May being shy, which May couldn't tell if it was true or further from the truth, and Lena didn't really seem to pay any mind. </p><p>It kind of... touched May that someone besides Webby or June cared enough to ask about how May was doing, but also kind of ticked her off because Violet seemed like the type of person who got their kicks out of dissecting other people's lives and personalities. Maybe that was too much of a harsh write off of a person she honestly hadn't spent too much time interacting with, but given May's past year, she couldn't help but not be completely trusting of people and their intentions. But May definitely kept in the back of her mind that, if she did have a chance to talk more to Violet, she'd try her best to give her a chance without becoming too cynical.</p><p>Of course, with May and June's return, that meant that Webby <em>had</em> to plan a sleepover before they even had an opportunity to unpack their bags. May knew that this was coming, because it was all Webby could ever talk about before ending all of their calls, and May knew that June would be more than ecstatic about this. May would've preferred a day of rest after traveling the world nonstop for a year, but she also knew that her sisters wouldn't let her skip out on this, so she tried to mentally prepare herself for the night.</p><p>"Hey Pink," Lena strolled in, Violet in tow, "Hi May, Hi June." May didn't really know what to make of Lena. She seemed pretty cool and laidback, but then again, their first interaction entailed her throwing her sister against a bookshelf. Granted, June was in the wrong, and they were in suspicion of working for F.O.W.L (which they were at the time), but all she was able to gather from that situation is that Lena cared about Webby <em>a lot</em>. May wouldn't admit this out loud, but she was definitely a bit intimidated by Lena. Something told her, that maybe she shouldn't get on the bad side of the person who was able to slam her sister against a bookshelf without even a second thought.</p>
<hr/><p>June and Webby spent most of the sleepover being restrained by Lena from doing things that would probably end up in <em>several</em> hospital trips, which of course, left Violet and May. Violet was mostly just laughing about everything, but May really just stayed to herself in the corner of the room. She honestly wasn't trying to be a shut in, but being around Webby, Violet and Lena at the same time just consumed her with all of the negative thoughts about herself that she'd been harboring with for a year now.</p><p>May was busy being lost in her thoughts, so she didn't even notice when Violet scooted over next to her.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" </p><p>Snapping out of her thoughts, May immediately jerked up and swung around to face Violet properly. </p><p>Trying to nonchalantly cover up her panicked state from seconds ago, May regained her composure and replied with a simple "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>At that response, Violet cocked an eyebrow, and gave May a look that read<em> "I don't quite believe you"</em>. That look told May everything she needed to know: Violet was not going to let this go.</p><p>"Well, maybe I <em>don't</em> wanna talk about it." May fired back.</p><p>Deep down inside, May didn't really mind that Violet most likely wasn't going to let this go: It felt nice to know that someone outside of her blood, cared enough to know how she was doing.</p><p>"Suit yourself," Violet responded to May's surprise with a shrug, "I'll just finishing catching up on my Tupian studies."</p><p>May wasn't exactly sure what "Tupian studies" meant, but from knowing what Webby had said in the past about Violet, she guessed it had to be some form of historical studies. Maybe this was a trait she inherited from being cloned from Webby, or maybe it was an interest that she picked up from her travels with Donald and Daisy, but she actually <em>loved</em> history. She and June had alone been alive for three months prior to the day the McDucks found them, so as one could imagine, neither of them knew much about the world, which is why history was so interesting to her: How the world has changed so much from how it is in present day, was something that consumed May.</p><p> </p><p>Begrudgingly, May turned to face Violet once again, and asked "Can I see?". May could've sworn she saw Violet's face light up a bit, but she couldn't exactly tell from that stoic front Violet often put up. Based on the videocalls, May could tell that Violet wasn't like that all of the time, and it seemed like it was just Violet's default state. </p><p>"<em>Really?</em>" May wasn't sure where Violet's shock came from, whether it was the fact that May wasn't being so cold this time, or the fact that she didn't expect May to be interested in something like Tupian studies, and she didn't exactly take that as a compliment. </p><p>"<em>What's the problem?</em>" It came out a lot harsher than May intended, but the fact that she could never exactly read Violet well or predict her next move was unnerving.</p><p>"Oh, nothing," Violet said mindlessly, flipping a page in her notebook, "I just wasn't sure if you were planning on doing anything other than wallowing in the corner all night."</p><p>That comment definitely made May's eyebrow twitch, but as much as she hated to admit it, Violet had a point: She had spent most of the sleepover distancing herself from everybody, even from June and Webby. </p><p>"Fine, whatever," May sighed, "So what's... Tupian studies?"</p>
<hr/><p>Webby tried her hardest to contain her squeal of excitement at finally seeing May talk with someone that wasn't her or June. She was also surpised, because she never knew that May had this much interest in history, and if she knew that beforehand, she would've pushed for the two to become friends a lot sooner.</p><p>"<em>Aw, look at May,</em>" Webby whispered, nudging June. Before June was able to make a comment, Lena, who had been in hearing distance, whipped around to see May and Violet engrossed in the several books Violet had spread across the floor.</p><p>"You <em>better</em> tell your sister to be careful," Lena jested, poking June in her chest, "I don't play about Violet." Lena might have been joking in that exact moment, but something told June that she was also deadly serious at the same time. Quickly nodding, June made a mental note to remind May not to do anything that could hurt Violet later on.</p><p>May and June might have Webby's strength, but they didn't have the seven or so years of training that Webby had, and June was not trying to get on the bad side of a sorceress for the second time.</p><p>Webby couldn't exactly make anything out of the awkward tension that was now brewing between Lena and June, but if there was one thing for sure, it was that Webby <em>hated</em> it and was not in the mood to break up a potential brawl between her sister and her best friend. </p><p>"Let's talk about literally <em>anything</em> else! Now!"</p>
<hr/><p>June was the first one to fall asleep, and the others followed her one by one, but for some reason, May was left feeling restless. Granted, the night did start out a bit awkward, but it definitely picked up once May was able to get to know Violet a lot more.</p><p>And to be honest, Violet was <em>awesome</em> in her own right: This girl had a life goal of becoming fluent in ten different languages, was well versed in nearly every topic of Ancient History, and was able to start studying different forms of magic with her sorceress sister. May spent an entire year traveling the world, but even then she felt that wasn't anything to all of the things Violet told her she experienced just from becoming Webby's best friend, and knowing that made May feel a little more confident in her future becoming apart of the McDuck family. </p><p>Lost in her mind yet again, May completely neglected to notice that Violet had turned over to face her. </p><p>"Are you hungry?" Once again, May almost jumped out of her skin, and she began contemplating getting a bell for Violet. For some reason, May could feel her cheeks heating up, and she didn't know what could be the exact explanation behind that, but she <em>hated</em> it... And for some reason, this was making Violet laugh.</p><p>"<em>Nothing's funny,</em>" May sassed, "But yeah, I guess I am." Silently, Violet motioned May towards the door, where they then proceeded to enter the kitchen.</p><p>The McDuck Manor's kitchen wasn't quite what May would've imagined a mansion's kitchen to look like, but she couldn't complain either. It was better than what she had to work with in the F.O.W.L headquarters, and it seemed like everyone was fast asleep, so it was nice and quiet in there.</p><p>"So," Violet started, reaching for the wheat thins at the top of cabinet, "Are you ready to talk?"</p><p>Once again, May was caught offguard. Was May being this obvious that something was internally eating her alive? Is this why she wanted to come to the kitchen? To try and pry her way into May's brain? </p><p>Well, that wasn't going to work.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Violet was very clearly failing at reaching the wheat thins, so May decided to take matters into her own hands and climb her way up to the top of the cabinet, passing her down the wheat thins.</p><p>"Webby's worried about you, you know."</p><p>"She has no reason to be. I'm fine."</p><p>To that response, Violet gave her a "<em>Sure you are</em>" look, something that May was growing to dislike. </p><p>Waiting for Violet to respond, an awkward silence consumed the room, creating a thick tension. May wanted to give a snarky response, but at the same time, she also wanted to just let all of this burdening weight off of her shoulders. </p><p>But at a certain point, she didn't even have to do that anymore, because Violet decided to take matters into her own hands.</p><p>"You know you don't have to be so guarded right?" Violet started, "Nobody's judging you for your past, because you didn't know any better, and considering where you and june are at now, I'm sure that if you knew earlier on, you probably would've never done the things that you did. The only family you had at the time, convinced you that you only had this one purpose, and that if you didn't fulfill it, you weren't good enough: But you <em>are</em> good enough, and you have a family now that cares about you, wants the best for you, and wants to get to know you: So don't put so much pressure on yourself."</p><p>May didn't expect that much to come out of Violet, but when it did, it <em>gutted</em> her. The tears started flowing, a year's worth of mixed self doubt and self hatred finally being released, and May couldn't make it stop no matter how much she tried to compose herself. Someone was finally telling her that all of the things that she thought about herself and fought with herself interally for over herself, weren't true and that she was trying her best. It was all she ever really wanted to hear from anybody, really. </p><p>Violet was used to random outbursts of tears from Webby, Louie, and even Dewey, but she was just now getting to know May, and here she was, sonbing in the middle of the kitchen. Maybe Violet spoke too much, maybe she overstepped too much and maybe those words were the last thing that May wanted to hear right now, in the middle of the night during a sleepover.</p><p>Other than the tears catching her off guard, Violet didn't really know... how to comfort May. She knew that Webby and Louie preferred hugs when they were crying, that Dewey just needs a good pep talk, and that Huey and Lena just preferred venting. But what would May want right now? A hug? Some words of validation? Maybe not those, since that's why she started crying in the first place. Was Violet just supposed to... silently leave the room? No, something told Violet that maybe you shouldn't leave someone in a room when they're clearly crying <em>to you</em>. </p><p>May, unintentionally, put Violet in a position that she hated being in, and it was feeling like she didn't know the right answer for something. </p><p>After a good five minutes or so of sobbing, May pulled herself together and was preparing to give Violet a proper response. That was until, she saw the face Violet was making. It seemed like a combination of thinking way too hard, along with thinking of a million different places one would rather be, but whatever it was, it was <em>priceless</em> to May. </p><p>Therefore, May's response was to burst out laughing. It didn't seem like Violet took too kindly to this either, with her facial expression shifting to a more angry and confused one.</p><p>"I'm sorry," May tried to get out in between giggles, "But you should've <em>seen</em> your face! Did me crying scare you <em>that</em> bad?" </p><p>Violet was perplexed as to how she became the topic of the conversation now, and was sure that this was just May stalling from talking about what's bothering her, but she decided to just take it. </p><p>"<em>You're</em> the one who started crying out of nowhere! What was I supposed to do?" </p><p>May laughed again in response, playfully pushing Violet out of the way and leading the way back to Webby's room so that they could get a good night's rest. May neglected grabbing a snack beforehand, but she figured that was something she could worry about later. </p><p>Laying back down, May found herself lost in her thoughts again. But not about herself really, but about... <em>Violet</em>. May couldn't exactly put all of the thoughts swarming around in her mind together to make one coherent conclusion, but what she did know, was that she looked forward to spending more time with Violet in the future. She was really something else, and in all of the ways May wouldn't have really expected her to be: She was a lot more thoughtful than she presented herself as, and May definitely took note of that. Violet was nice to be around. That wall that May built up to protect herself, was slowly starting to collapse, and it all started with Violet. </p><p>Rolling over to face Violet, who she figured was still awake or at least in the process of going fo sleep, May murmured "I prefer hugs, by the way." before drifting off to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes it is time to kick start the may/violet revolution even though they spent a combined 45 seconds interacting in the finale:</p><p>https://neurodihuegent.tumblr.com/post/646042343014825985/miolet-headcanons-part-one</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>